In your arms forever
by ShadowBlade4444
Summary: My take on an alternate, more happy ending to Dragons Dogma. Spoilers ahead! M!Arisen x Selene!


**SPOILERS AHEAD**

 **So I just got done playing Dragons Dogma (FUCKING AWES personalityOME GAME BTW GO AND PLAY THAT SHIT RN, AFTER THIS STORY OF COURSE) And I met the ideal waifu, Selene! loli, twintails, adorable personality not to mention you get to romance her! BUT GUESS WHAT! NO HAPPY ENDING, IT MADE ME SAD.**

 **So being the hopeless romantic that I am I decided to make a fanfiction of an alternate more happy ending to the game...While it may never match up to the real thing and the animations its as close as I'm gonna get, also I can't add Selene as a character for this story so...Just know that Selene is in this fanfic.**

 **Also I'm gonna go on Hiatus for a bit because I need to recover from this sad ending, I know its pathetic but I get invested in certain games on a emotional level. But enjoy this Oneshot**

* * *

"Once everything has calmed down...Will you come and see me again?"

His eyes jolted awake, he was floating, the dagger still in his heart.

He heard her voice, the last words she spoke to him before he set out to roam the everfall and search for the wake stones, he remembered rescuing her from the dragon, it only made them love each other more.

He missed her.

He didn't want to spend his life alone with his pawn...He just wanted to see her again...But he knew he could never do it...

Yet he had to end this viscous cycle

He had to make sure no other Arisen suffered the same fate he did.

So he killed himself, against his pawns wishes, and gave his pawn his body.

Yet now...He remains floating...Darkness surrounding him...Yet he can hear her...It haunted him.

Suddenly a bright light appeared.

"Master!" He looked towards it, it was his pawn...But...Why is she here?

"Master! Finally I have found you!" It was her soul, she was see through. She flew towards him, smiling.

"Master...Why did you end yourself? You were finally the ruler, you completed your prophecy..." She said, he only looked down.

"She misses you...She misses you oh so much...The body you gave me, only serves to tease her in a way that makes her weep...I cannot bear such sadness any longer..."

She got closer to him.

"So I return your body to you...Thank you...But it was my duty as a pawn to serve my master until he has no need of me...And I have done my part..."

She grabbed his wrist and swung him so that the light was behind him.

"Go now...I will return to the rift...Go now and be with her...Master..." She pushed him away as he floated towards the light...He could not move, yet tears flowed from his eyes.

And he thought...He saw her smiling...A pawn that shows emotions? Such a silly thing...He smiled back. as the light engulfed him.

He jolted up right, he looked down at his hands, they were his! He was back in his body, back in his home. He heard the door open and...Selene, with her green tunic and lovely black pigtails walked through the curtain holding a basket of herbs she most likely gathered from the forest, she was still wearing the ring, the Arisen's bond...

"I 'ought think we try some of these herbs to brew ale with...They are very fresh...It 'ought to taste lovely..."

She looked up at him, her eye shadow only made her look more entrancing, but he could see eternal sadness in her eyes. He got off his bed and approached her, she turned towards him, surprised to see him so close, he saw tears form in her eyes.

"Ah...Forgive me for asking if you do not stand so close...That body only...Serves to remind me of him...I miss him as much as you do trust me...Give me time and I will learn to deal with it..." She said, backing away.

He approached her again and held her face in his hands, she was crying.

"Why do you do such a thing?! Why must you play with my heart so!" She cried out, he looked into her eyes, she reluctantly looked into his, they widened.

"Could it be...Is it you...Have you returned to me?" She said, he nodded. She smiled and threw her arms around him.

"Oh you have returned! I have missed you so...I thought I was alone in this world when failed to return..." She kissed him vigrously, the kiss was filled with love.

"You gave your body to your pawn...Such a selfless thing for you to do, but I expected nothing less...Where is she now? Your pawn that is?" She asked as she pulled away from the kiss. He went to answer after hesitating before she held up her hand.

" 'tis alright...I understand...I am happy that you have returned to me...Perhaps we shall go live on our own now? Not that I don't love your village...But finding herbs has proved to be a troubling task..." She said. He nodded and she smiled before kissing him again, after which she laid her head against his chest.

"You have returned to me...And for that I am happy...I want nothing more now..."

"Then to be in your arms"

* * *

 **It was short I know, but I think it came out okay. God writing this almost made me cry as I know this will never happen in the game, but you really need to play the game! Its really fucking good! Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
